What You mean To Me
by Sanddollar527
Summary: This is a one parter in which the main characters express their feelings about Ryan leaving, during the season finale. R&R.


**__**

What You Mean To Me

Marissa's POV:

The one person in my life who made me get out of bed each morning, who gave me a reason to keep living each day, is gone... Ryan is gone. Now, I have nothing. I am nothing... This is all because Ryan, the one I love, is out of my life.

Even though I live in a huge mansion overlooking the ocean and have an extremely wealthy family, I have nothing. Despite the fact I could have anything that wore a price tag, I still have nothing. Without Ryan I will never have anything, because he was one of the most important people in my life...he was the light of my life!

I am Marissa Cooper, rich girl from New Port... who no longer is anyone. Yes, I'm a classic looking, skinny girl with shiny brown hair and beautiful eyes, but looks don't matter!! This is because without him I am no one.

When Ryan isn't in my life I have nothing and am nothing. The only thing I have is a bottle tequila. The taste of the awful drink numbs any pain I have... the pain I'm feeling inside, the pain that resurfaced when Ryan left me.

The thing that's making me continue to live each day is the idea of Ryan coming back to me. 'Please, Ryan...Please, come home to me...to your life! Without you I'm nothing, I need you Ryan, and don't ever forget that. I will always love you and wait for you to return, until that day you come back I have this bottle of tequila... I love you, Ryan, and I will always love you!!'

Seth's POV:

Before Ryan came I had no friends, no social life, nobody. I was Seth Cohen, the outcast who would never fit in. If anyone at school ever looked at me it was to show how bad they felt for me through their facial expressions. That was life; go to school, come home, and go to sleep. All day I would think of ways to escape my life... get out of this torture chamber I was trapped in. I had planned to sail to Tahiti, get away... but then Ryan came.

Ryan was my first real friend, who I would hang out with and he would except me for me. He taught me to be more myself, but also to do things that my normal self wouldn't do... Ryan helped me get through life, he was there for me.

Because of Ryan many good things happened; I became friends with two great girls, Summer and Anna who were both very different. There was Anna who I had a lot in common with and could be myself around her...but when it came down to it Anna and I were friends, we were like brother and sister...or at least that's how I felt about her... or maybe it was just that I couldn't get Summer out of my head.

Yes...Summer. She was the girl I had always thought was beautiful in every way. The thing is I would have never been able to have Summer as a girlfriend if it wasn't for Ryan. He was the one who made life easier and worth living.

That's why when he left I left, because I had no hope... I would end up where I had started... no friends, no social life, nobody. 'That's why dude, I had to get away and leave like you left...I had to sail to Tahiti, maybe that would make the pain go away. The pain of knowing that I need you. You are my brother!

****

Kirsten's POV:

Ryan you are like a son to me... When Sandy brought you in you had nothing and had no one and it felt so, great to be apart in making someone's life better. I loved watching you came out of your shell a bit more everyday and to lie life as a normal teenager.

Ryan it hurts me to see one of my own son's leave and go back to the place he started from... the place that caused you so much pain. That's why we, I need you here Ryan, so you can continue the life you were living here... with your family, the people who love and care about you.

Until you come back I will call and come visit you, son. Because... well, it's hard for a mom to not be with one of her children for a long time. So, Ryan I'll see you soon. But, until then I'm here for you and I love you!

****

Sandy's POV:

Kiddo, you have grown so much and become such a great person. I am so glad I became a lawyer because it led me to taking you in. Everyone here needs you because you have impacted their lives greatly...you were a huge impact on my life as well.

I love you, Ryan and you will always have a home here in The O.C. ... You will always be apart of our home.

****

Summer's POV:

Chino, I didn't get to know you that well, but you changed Seth and Marissa's lives so much... for the better. So, that's why you need to come back to us to keep everyone together... You are like that last piece of duck tape that is used to hold a storage box together; without you the box can't stay closed... and I know that sounds stupid, but it's true!

****

Ryan's POV:

You guys have given me a second chance at life and I am so thankful for that. So, here you go...

Sandy and Kirsten, thanks so much for giving me a chance and staying by my side. I love you guys so much and you are truly the best mom and dad anyone could have. Thanks.

Seth, dude, I know this is hard but you have to understand...and don't give up without me.. you'll be fine... you have Summer and Marissa and your parents... and you still have me.

Thanks, man...I love ya, dude.

Summer, look out for Seth he loves you... a lot and I know you love him. Take care of Marissa too.

Finally Marissa... I love you, more than you know!! You have given me so much and let me feel for the first time what real love is like. I love you and I always will please remember that and know that I'll come back to you. Once again, I love you!


End file.
